Witchblood
by Beachbead
Summary: A cop finds a new Witchblade becalled the "Witchblood" a new more powerful blade, has been hidden on and off throughout the year's this new blade has only taken five bearer's.  will this woman be able to fight or fall in line like the last four beaerers.


**Witchblood**

Cheyenne….oh Cheyenne…you there?

Suddenly Cheyenne wakes up from her sleep feeling a cold ice cube slidding down her back.

Cheyenne: Hey! Whats this (she twists and turns to grab the ice cube before it goes into her bum)

Her friend laughs almost falling over as she watchs her friend dance around.

Cheyenne grabs the ice cube just in time and tosses it at her friend. Which misses her.

Cheyenne: "Not funny Annie." Her friend laughs some more as Cheyenne crosses her arms and turns towards the mirror frowning.

Her friend stopps laughing and moves over to Cheyenne, "so it's the big day."

Cheyenne turns a little to her friend. Ya I know, I hate leaveing to another part of town. It's... (Sighs)

Annie: "You can still see us even your little one." (Tries to reasure her friend.)

Cheyenne: "I know but I can only see her every month or so."

Annie: "Just make sure you call once a week Cheyenne she is just a part you as she is mine and my husbands, I can remember the day you brought her to us, what a blessing. She was only a little baby when you found her nude in a trash can.

Cheyenne picks up the rest. "I know, how could her mother do that to her, just leave her to die in the middle of winter."

Annie shurgs and sits down next to Cheyenne. "People are strange Cheynne you know that after being a cop for how many years?"

Cheyenne: "Five years, maybe moveing to a new precint will be better then this all guys one I'm in now. No one likes me there any ways, thinks a woman should be in the house not working on the streets like a man."

Cheyenne stands up and puts on her clothing, fixs her hair as her friend watchs a bit then messes with her hair a little.

Cheyenne: "well…this is good-bye for now; I will try to call once a week if I can."

Annie: I will hold you to that call. (Grins and helps her friend with a bag before going outside to her motorbike, places the bag in the back as Cheyenne ties her bags to the back of the motorcycle. Annie comes behind Cheyenne and hugs her. "I'll see you around Cheyenne, be safe."

Cheyenne smiles saying "will do my friend, be safe as well. (Cheyenne puts on her helmet, turns on the motorcycle and waves before heading out.)

While rideing her motorcycle down the road she thinks Ever since she was a child, she felt weird feelings, had caught throughs that couldn't be her own, and felt like someone was watching her,protecting her. She currently ignoring the strange feeling something was calling her, something not human. She shook her head and arrived before she knew it at her new working place. She felt she didn't want to come in but she had to. She walked in and saw more women working there. She moved through the sea of people moveing about the place and to the captain's office, she knocked on the door and Joe opens the door saying.

Joe: "What do you want and who are you?" (Gives her that look like you better hurry up or I will slam the door in your face.)

Cheynne: "Names Cheyenne L wolff I was transforned hear."

Joe: "oh! Then come on in, I'm just briefing, sit hear. (Pulls up a chair and Cheyenne sit down.)

Joe: so where was I at? (Rubs his temples)

Sara: "You were at five missing girls, chief." (Nods at Cheyenne and Cheyenne do the same before listening to what Joe has to say.)

Joe: "so as we know the missioning girls all look alike in some way, we know this man is taking woman who look like his long dead wife, for her eyes, hair, and the way she moves. This guy could be a sicko who wants to have his wife back from the dead, maybe takeing the desired body parts and remakeing his dead wife. Sara you take a team to the last place the last woman was seen maybe your team can find what was missed. That's it forks lets get this guy off the streets as soon as we can! Move it people!"

Sara picks her team of people and heads on out.

Cheyenne stands up as everyone is moveing out of the office she moves up to Joe and he takes one look at her and says.

Joe: "So you're Cheyenne."

Cheyenne: "Yes Sir."

Joe: "Ok so I'll need you to go to the first misison girls last place she was seen which is at a (looks through the files of the missioning girl.) She was last seen around Madison Square see what was missed the first time around."

Cheyenne: "yes Sir!"

Cheyenne heads out the door of the office and before she knew it was at her motorcycle and heads out to the park, when she gets there, people are about and out enjoying the park. Cheynene gets off her bike and looks around the area in which the woman went missing. Then the smell of blood came fresh into the air as she spoted something in the bush's, Cheynne moves over to this thing, she can it's thoughts, come to me, take me, weide me and take control of this world.

Cheyenne reachs into the bushs and takes out a strange looking gauntlet pure black with touchs of green hear and there the gems are one black, pure deep red and one white, Cheyenne stands up she puts the gauntlet onto her hand some what unwilling but with care, once the gauntlet is on her right arm, she can hear it's thoughts saying I am the Witchblood I bid you welcome to my rule. Before Cheyenne can remove the gauntlet it starts to stick to her skin being unable to remove it by pulling at it, after a few mintutes of struggleing agest the gauntlet she stops her eyes turn light flameing red and then to yellow like a cat , and then back to her own eyes. It then says your will is stronger then I have thought, it would be a joy to see how you can handle me, no woman has ever been able to rule over me in this way. I may enjoy liking this if you please me.

Cheyenne: "please you? In what way Witchblood?"

Witchblood: "You know? Oh right you don't know. I need blood to please you, my dear sweet one. If I don't get it I will drain you dry."

Chyeenne narrows her eyes. "Right..I'm not buying that number, try me; you said I was strong willed so give it your best shot thing!"

Witchblood: "It would be a shame to kill you so fast woman, but if that is your will I shall."

Cheyenne feels something as tho it is trying to drain her but after a few mintutes of feeling this tug on her skin it stops.

Cheyenne: "So any luck is killing me by sucking out my blood like a vampire."

Witchblood: "No. you are the one who will master over me, the one who was born to become the chosen one for me. If I could bow I would, it is my honor to be yours."

Cheyenne: "Right, that's what I thought. I will give you what you need as long as we work together in this, now I don't want anyone to think I have a big thing on my arm so make yourself into a watch please."

Witchblood: "Is that an order?"

Cheyenne: "Yes."

Witchblood laughs in its own way. "As you wish my master." (Within' a few mintutes the witchblood turns it's self into a black watch, with a white gem in the middle and a red one next to it.

Cheyenne: "Now I need to find theses missioning girls before something bad happenes to them."

Witchblood says nothing.

Cheyenne: "Guess I need to use my own insight on this one, since your no help."

A few people run past her on the trail looking at her rather well strangely, Cheyenne smiles and waves at them as she looks around like nothing really happned at that moment when they ran by. Cheyenne went back to looking for anything to grab at her green eyes, anything that the first pare of eyes missed like fresh eyes looking into the old world. And there right in the middle of a patch of grass was it the calling card of the kiddnapper, a strange looking bug, a very small looking bug, Cheyenne took out a plast bag and placed the small bug into the bag, sealed it up and put it as careful into her pocet as a egg.

Chyenne grined at the witchblood and if the wicthblood could roll his eyes he would.

Witchblood: "how do you that are the killers, opps I mean Kiddnappers calling card."

Cheyenne leans up and moves towards her motorbike saying "I just know it's a woman thing."

Witchblood: "Right a woman thing...that's what all woman says."

Cheyenne thens get on her bike and heads off the feeling of the man was starting to zero in on her now inhanced powers of the mind.

Witchblood: "where you're going to stay at tonight?"

Cheyenne: "when I get to that road I'll worry about it."

Witchblood: "well hate to tell you, you're at that raod right now so what says you?"

Cheyenne: "I'll find a place I always do some how."


End file.
